Dearest
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Yuri was finally able to read and write after spending years in Shin Makoku under Gunter's care. So what is it that he decided to write?


To my dearest von Bielefeld Wolfram,

_Arigatou. _

In Japan, it means thank you. I can never thank you enough for always being there for me. Through the hardship we shared, the blood, sweat and tears, you are irreplaceable. You can never be second because to me you are the only one for me. I sincerely am thankful for everything that you have done for me as a subordinate, as a friend, best friend, brother, lover and certainly as my soul mate.

Because you are always there for me no matter where and when, I could always count on you. Even years ahead, I know that you will be there by my side and most certainly, I will be there for you too. We will grow old together, watching the world that we earnestly fought together prosper into a world filled with love and hope, right?

I can always count on you and in turn, you can count on me too. Dearest Wolfram, with you by my side, I have no reason to frown, no reason to give up because you are my light, reason why I should never fall.

Never a single moment on Earth is spent not thinking of you. Every minute in school I spent thinking about you, hoping that I will get to see you soon. I would never want to cheat on you my love.

This relationship that we have, a relationship was built over five Earth years is truly the only relationship that I would treasure most definitely. I can never love anyone as much as you and you know that better than anyone else. For sure I will not lose to anyone when it comes to loving you so stop calling me a cheater alright? I love you and I will gladly repeat that as many time as you wish for you and only you.

My love, I apologize for waiting so long to say this. I am sure that at times you question us but I assure you, with every fiber of my being that I will love you and only you, not anyone else in any of the world that I will come across. Never give up on us as long as one of us is still breathing. Of course I pray that our love is eternal. Do you feel the same way as I do?

My love, are you still reading this? I have a confession to make.

There was a time when I just started high school, I was suddenly scouted to play in the nationals, of course I could not refuse but then, I had a country to take care of and on top of that I have school to attend to. While everything was just weighing down on me. I could never tell or share this with anyone and that led me to almost self infliction. It was then, you managed to pull me out of the dark. Your voice calling out to me, as faint as it was, you saved me. I knew then that out there, my knight in his prideful uniform would never want me to suffer in any way possible.

I could tell you anything, everything and you will still be there for me. You understand me better than anyone else out there. I would never ask for anything else because I have you and that is all that matters. Together, I know that we will be alright.

When I smile, you would be next to me, smiling and encourage me to go on.  
When I laugh, you will always be there to hold me in case I fell off the chair.  
When I shed a tear, you would already have your shoulders ready for me to lean on.  
When I did something wrong, you are always there to scold me, to show me the right.

_Arigatou_ my love,  
for everything you have done for me. For being there for me when the sky dull and gray and when I have no one else to turn to. I am glad that of all the person I could fall in love with, it's you. When I am up to mischief, when I need someone to be with, when I need a reason to smile, it is only you that comes to mind. No matter how many years will pass, my answer will be the same; it has to be you and only you. My feelings are true and I will show the world just how much you mean to me. Nothing will tear us apart my beloved.

Because you know straight away that something is wrong, you would be the one who paste small little notes all over the castle cheering me up and making me feel better, you have save me more that you could ever count. _Arigatou_.

When running the nation seems too tough for me to handle and when my heart is too heavy to make any right decision, you said, "go on, my shoulders are here for you", I knew then, there is no greater ally than you.

All these while, when you are by my side, I wonder, is there anything I could do for you. Through the adversity that we overcome, there must be something, anything for my dearest beloved. It's only fair that I want the best for you too. While I am still deciding, please rest assure that the moment I figure it out, I will come running into your arms. That you have my word.

I will never stop praying. For us, the present and future that we will forever be together and that you will be the happiest person in the world when I am by your side. I can never show enough of my gratitude because without you standing with me, I could never achieve anything..

Never forget that my love will grow strong for you as days goes by and our eternal love will never cease till the end of time.

From your beloved,

_Shibuya Yuri _

"Yuri, it's time to go, else, Wolfram is going to get angry at you again"

"Ah! Conrart, sorry I lost track of time writing."

"I heard from Wolfram that you finally made a decision that your wedding suit will made on Earth."

"Ahahaha! Yeah.. Mom insist that she will handle me and Wolfram's wedding suit. She is even more excited than the person getting married himself."

**So there you go. Do let me know what you think of it. I have a feeling that I have lost my touch since it have been months since I've last wrote any ffics. Till next time! Sequel? Maybe? No?**


End file.
